harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Floo Network
using the Floo Network to escape the Ministry of Magic.]] The Floo Network is governed by the Department of Magical Transportation of the Ministry of Magic. This department is located on Level Six of the Ministry. The network is overseen by the Floo Regulation Panel, which controls which fireplaces are connected to the Floo Network. This cannot be done without specialised magic. This network connects all wizarding fireplaces that utilise Floo powder as a mode of transportation. Muggle homes are not connected to the Floo Network unless special, temporary arrangements are made, which do not require that the Authority visit the location. The connection can be made from the Ministry of Magic. To access the network, one must toss a handful of Floo Powder into a fireplace, walk into the heatless, green fire, and declare the desired destination. It is apparently also important for the traveller to keep their elbows close to their body. During the trip, the traveller will notice other fireplaces and hearths zooming past, but it is not possible for the traveller to see these locations clearly as the speed of travel is too great. One may also use the Floo Network to speak to someone in another location by merely putting their head through the green fire, as Sirius Black did to talk to Harry in latter's fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. The Floo Network can also be used to transport inanimate objects. For example: In the Goblet of Fire Molly Weasley uses the fire tongs to put a piece of toast into Amos Diggory's mouth while he is talking to Arthur Weasley via the Floo Network after the Quidditch World Cup incident. Appearances *Harry Potter first travelled via the Floo Network in 1992 when he journeyed from The Burrow to London. However, instead of saying "Diagon Alley", Harry was nervous and said "diagonally". Therefore he accidentally ended up at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. *In 1994, the Floo Network was temporarily connected to the Dursley's, as a favour to Arthur Weasley, so that he could transport Harry back to the burrow in preparation of the upcoming trip to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup that Harry would be attending with the Weasleys and Hermione. *In 1996, Harry used the Floo Network connection in Dolores Umbridge's office to contact Sirius Black at 12 Grimmauld Place, as her fireplace was one of the only ones not being monitored. Harry attempted to contact Sirius a second time on 17 June, but was caught by Umbridge while speaking to Kreacher. *At the end of the Christmas holidays in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, numerous students including Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys, used the Floo Network to travel back to Hogwarts. *In 1997, when the Ministry was overthrown by Lord Voldemort, only the homes and offices of senior Ministry officials were connected to the Network. Known Floo Network connections in 1992.]] *Diagon Alley *Knockturn Alley **Borgin and Burkes *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor Common Room **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Transfiguration Professor's office **Head of Slytherin's office **Dolores Umbridge's office (temporarily) *The Burrow **Hogwarts kitchen *Ministry of Magic **Atrium *Little Whinging **4 Privet Drive (temporarily) *London **10 Downing Street **12 Grimmauld Place See also *Floo Network Authority *Floo powder Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' de:Flohnetzwerk fr:Réseau des cheminées Category:Communication Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Transportation